vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaveid
|-|Berseria = |-|Zestiria = Summary Zaveid (ザビーダ Zabiida) is a main character and protagonist in Tales of Zestiria and a major character in Tales of Berseria. In Tales of Berseria, he is on a journey to rescue the man who freed him from Exorcist control - Van Aifread and to find a cure for his lover who had become a dragon. In Tales of Zestiria he is continuously journeying in search of hellions to hunt as well as a particular dragon he had a score to settle with, with the goal of freeing them from malevolence by taking their lives, eventually joining Sorey and his party as a Sub Lord and choosing to purify hellions instead of killing them. His true name is either Fylk Zahdeya or Wirukun Zavie meaning "Zaveid the Oathkeeper". Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, higher with Siegfried | At least 7-B, far higher with Siegfried | 5-B Name: Zaveid Origin: Tales of Berseria/Zestiria Gender: Male Age: 1600+ Classification: Malak/Seraph, Sub Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Intangibility (Malakhim cannot be interacted with by those with low Resonance), Invisibility (Malakhim cannot be seen by those with low Resonance), Longevity (Malakhim can live for thousands of years), Statistics Amplification (Siegfried can greatly empower the user, can empower himself with various Artes), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken enemies with various Artes), Life Manipulation (Can absorb the life of enemies with various Artes), Gravity Manipulation (Geostigma can create gravitational fields to stop enemies' movements), Heat Manipulation (Radiant Heat creates waves of heat), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances), Power Nullification (Siegfried broke the tether that bound Zaveid to an exorcist, allowing him to regain free will) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Comparable to Early Game Eizen), higher with Siegfried (Siegfried can empower the user greatly, Zaveid was capable of threatening Melchior Mayvin while utilizing Siegfried) | At least City level (Can match the entire Mid-Late Game Berseria party alone), far higher with Siegfried (When empowered by Siegfried, briefly held back a partially awakened Innominat) | Planet level (Can damage Armatized Heldalf) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Eizen), higher with Siegfried (Can move faster than the Berseria cast can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level | At least City level | Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with Pendulums, higher with Artes and Siegfried Standard Equipment His gun Siegfried, Pendulums Intelligence: High (Has lived for more than 1600 years, making him very experienced in battle and possesses knowledge far surpassing that of normal humans) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Dissembling Snag *Heresy Strike *Regretful Thrust *Simony Pellet *Jealousy Cyclone *High Strike *Anathema Force *Constrictor *Furious Snipe *Magius *Deceiving Pummel Seraphic Artes: *Wind Lance *Geostigma *Vengeant Fangs *Radiant Heat *Horizon Storm *Guard Decay *Concentrate *Quickness *Hell Gate *Crown Fire Mystic Artes: *Outlaw Barrage *Heaven or Hell Key: Early Game Berseria | Mid-Late Game Berseria and Zestiria | Endgame Zestiria Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Gun Users Category:Age Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5